The Caretaker (Aellin Guardian's Adventure
by Dream Sans and Friends
Summary: "This is the story of how my life was turned upside down by a bunch of magical people, who came falling into my life." Join Aellin Guaridan as she becomes 'The Caretaker' for a group of magical monsters - and a few humans - with help from her sister, will they be able to take on the task? Or give up and call it quits?
1. AN

**Guardian: Hi everyone~ Aellin here, so this is a Story about how me and my sister, Caelia met the Sanses and Papyruses. So, with help from Ink and the others; Here is the list of who is who and their nicknames. It might include a few others too**

 **~~ AU Sanses ~~**

 _ **Undertale - Sans/Classic**_

 _ **Underfell - Red**_

 _ **Underswap - Blueberry**_

 _ **Dreamtale - Nightmare + Dream**_

 _ **Echotale - Ganz**_

 _ **Horrortale - Horror**_

 _ **Dusttale - Dust**_

 _ **Errortale - Error**_

 _ **Inktale - Ink**_

 _ **Freshtale - Fresh**_

 _ **Aftertale - Geno**_

 _ **Reapertale - Reaper/Death**_

 _ **X-Tale - Cross**_

 _ **Swapfell - Raspberry**_

 _ **Flowerfell - Buttercup**_

 _ **Sciencetale - Sci**_

 _ **Swap Errortale - Reboot**_

 _ **Swap Inktale - Eraser**_

 _ **Swap Dreamtale - Marvul + Halluciv**_

 _ **Swap X-Tale - Xcellence**_

 _ **Alterswap - King**_

 _ **Underlust - Lust**_

 _ **Strangetale - Lemon**_

 _ **? - Green Candy**_

 _ **Quantumtale - Sans/Time Kid**_

 _ **Killertale - Sans/Killer**_

 _ **Cuptale - MugSans**_

 _ **Dokitale - Doki**_

 _ **Coloursoul (Friend's AU) - Sansia or Azurine**_

 **\- AU Papyruses-**

 _ **Undertale - Papyrus**_

 _ **Underfell - Edge**_

 _ **Underswap - Carrot**_

 _ **Horrortale - Gore**_

 _ **Dusttale - Ghoul**_

 _ **Swapfell - Orange**_

 _ **Alterswap - Protector**_

 _ **Quantumtale - Pappy**_

 _ **Cuptale - Cupyrus**_

 _ **Coloursoul (Friend's AU) - Paprika or Alani**_

 **~~ Trickster Virus ~~**

 _ **Trickstertale/Tricksterer Virus - (Underswap/Blueberry) Sugarberry**_

 _ **Trickstertale/Tricksterer Virus - (Underfell/Red) Cherry**_

 _ **Trickstertale/Tricksterer Virus - (Aftertale/Geno) Lolli**_

 _ **Trickstertale/Tricksterer Virus - (Errortale) Sweetheart**_

 _ **Trickstertale/Tricksterer Virus - (Inktale) Skittles**_

 _ **Trickstertale/Tricksterer Virus -(Dreamtale Nightmare + Dream) Squeeze Candy + Konpeito**_

 _ **Trickstertale/Tricksterer Virus - (Reapertale/Death/Reaper) - Black Licorice**_

 _ **Trickstertale/Tricksterer Virus - (X-Tale/Cross + Chara) S'mores**_

 _ **Trickstertale/Tricksterer Virus - (Echotale/Ganz) - Licorice**_

 _ **Trickstertale/Tricksterer Virus - (Dusttale/Dust) Grape**_

 **\- Others -**

 _ **Storyshift - Char + Rei (Asriel + Chara)**_

 _ **Alterswap - Strawberry + Maki (Toriel + Asgore)**_

 _ **Jelly - Green Candy and Lemon's child**_

 _ **CORETale - Core/Frisk (Core Frisk)**_

 _ **X-Tale - Cross Chara**_

 _ **Dokitale - Monika**_

 _ **Deltarune (Guardian: I've fallen in love with it) - Kris, Susie and Rasiel**_

 **~~ And more ~~**

 **Guardian: Here is the list for now~ Thanks for taking the time to read this small, lil' A/N. I will do my best to update, but for now; We'll see you all next time! Stay Determined and be Kind, kids!**

 ** _\- Dream Sans and Friends_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Skittle and The Glitch

**Guardian: Hi everyone, so... Here's the offical first Chapter! The picture above is my sister, Caelia. She has the SOUL of Clemency, which means MERCY and is a light turquoise-green colour, while mine will be revealed later; For now, let's get this story started! Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: Dream Sans and Friends don't own any of the characters (Guardian wishes we did though)**

 _ **~~~~~~ This story is brought to you by no-one 'cause Classic is lazy ~~~~~~**_

 _ **?: Greensmith... Once known for it's beautiful fields, now known for it's Steampunk style and many fights over the city - Mostly because of 2 groups, but i'll explain later. My name is Aellin Guardian and this is the story of how me and my sister, Caelia, became friends with a group of magical skeletons.**_

"Good morning, Aellin." "Good morning Mr. Moon." I greeted with a smile as i was on my way home. Me and my sister lived near the edge of town- By the Ruins. We usually went there and found alot of cool stuff, including a book which was called... _'Deltarune'_ or something, but it was interesting.

Continuing on, i greeted many of the other people of the town before stopping at a house which was completely destroyed and growled under my breath.

 _ **Aellin: That house used to belong to a nice family, but after 2 groups came into the town and started terrorizing everyone as they wanted to take over the town... Luckily, the family survived, their house didn't. Even know the groups are still around and causing trouble.**_

I was brought out of it by my watch ringing meaning i needed to get home as something was going on, turning away, i started running with 1 thought in mind: _'please let Caelia be ok...'._

 _ **\- MEANWHILE - AT THE HOUSE -**_

"Almost..." Mumbled a pink haired girl to herself, before she could finish what she was doing, there was a loud crash coming from downstairs making her jump.

"W-What was that...?"She wondered before walking over to her closet and opening it to reveal a few weapons inside. She grabbed her sisters sword and slowly went towards the sound of the noise, she hear arguing coming from inside of the living room. Opening the door, she cautiously walked in only to freeze at the sight.

There were 2... Skeletons? Arguing about something. One had ivory black bones and has blue streams going down his cheeks like tears but in seperate streams, his left eyesocket was the same colour as his bones with a single white dot, while his right one was similar except it had a small black dot which was inside a slightly bigger blue dot which was inside a bigger yellow dot. His teeth were yellow as were his fingers with a little red.

He wore a blood red shirt which was underneath a black hoodie and a pair of black shorts with a blue stripe down the side of them, his legs were red instead of black and he wore slippers of the same colour.

The other had white bones with a black paint splatter on his right cheek and different coloured eye lights.

He wore a light coloured shirt with long, black sleeves which had blue lines on them with a protector on his shirt, over the top was a work belt which went across his chest and stopped at his hip(?) and was full of many different coloured bottles, light brown shorts above a pair of pants which were black with blue lines, fingerless gloves and sport shoes. Tied around his waist was a hoodie, while he all so wore a giant, brown scarf around his neck and had a massive paintbrush on his back.

 ** _"WHO ARE YOU BOTH?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!"_** She yelled, making them turn to face her. The black boned one glared **_"Oh GrE-T AnOtHer G-L-I-T-C-H."_** _"Error! Stop it"_ The other one glared at him before looking at her nervously _"s-sorry for dropping in Miss. We can't leave, you see and-"_ "W-wait... You can't leave? That's awkward... OH! I'm Caelia Guardian, it's nice to meet you both... I guess?" She said, unsure what to do as she had never seen talking skeleton's before.

They all sat down at the table _"I'm Ink! Sans, but you can just call me Ink. This is Error, he's also a Sans. We're the Creator and Destroyer of the AU's."_ Explained the Artistic one making Caelia confused "AU'S?" Before Ink could explain, they were all startled by the front door bursting open to reveal Aellin "I got your message! What's going-" She faltered at seeing the Skeletons before fainting from shock.

Caelia sweatdropped "t-this is gonna be a long day...

 _ **~~~~~~ This story is brought to you by no-one 'cause Classic is lazy ~~~~~~**_

 **Guardian: Chapter 1 is done! Sorry if it ain't very good, but... Yeah. So, this is all for now. Hope you all liked it and see ya Next Time!**

 ** _\- Dream Sans and Friends_**


	3. Chapter 2: Classic, Edge and Swap

_Dream: Hello everyone! We're really sorry for this taking so long... Without anymore stalling; Here's Chapter 2, enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dream Sans and Friends don't own any of the characters (Guardian wishes we did though)**_

 _ **~~~~~~ This story is brought to you by no-one 'cause Classic is lazy ~~~~~~**_

 _"Is she going to be ok?"_ Questioned Ink in concern, looking at the younger girl making her rub the back of her neck nervously "i'm... Not sure. I think so, though. I'll show you both to a room in the meantime." She said and lead them upstairs to the left side of the hallway with 4 rooms.

Caelia stopped infront of a white door "this is your room. You guys will be sharing, i hope that isn't a problem..." **_"it is a Ma-Ssive prObLeM._** " Error growled, recieving a glare from Ink and slightly scared look for Caelia.

Ink turned to her with a smile _"don't worry; We'll be fine!"_ "Oh, that's a relief... I'll leave you both to get settled in." They waited until she left before glaring at each other.

 _"What is wrong with you Error?! She is letting us stay here, there's no need to be so hostile!"_ _ **"tHat'S wHaT YoU tHiN-k InK."**_ _"'What i think'? I think you need to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes!"_ They continued arguing for a while and had even gone into their new room to do so.

 **\- HOUSE - DOWNSTAIRS; Caelia's P.O.V -**

"Let me get this straight..." My sister had woken up and was now standing infront of me while i sat on our sofa "you let 2 SKELETONS - Who dropped out of thin air - stay here with us?" "I-it's not that bad Aelli, they seem nice." That made her sigh and start pacing.

I watched her do so as she continued speaking "they may seem nice, but we can't read people's SOULS; Only Kyla can do that and it'd take a week or so before she could get here. What do you think we should do? Trust them and hope they don't murder us? in our sleep?" "They won't do that!" I protested, standing up and making her look at me.

"I know you think everyone is good, but that's not always the case." She said, sighing and making me stare at her with a strange feeling in my chest when thinking about those skeletons... I feel like we could trust these guys.

Aellin noticed the look and sighed but gave a small smile "heh, alright. I'll give them a chance." "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I yelled and launched myself at her, hugging her as she fell to the floor, returning it. We stayed like that for a few minutes before both getting up at some weird noises coming from the kitchen.

"What was that...?" "I'm not sure..." She grabbed a frying pan she kept around and proceeded to walk towards that room with me following. The sight we saw was... Surprising.

There were 6 more skeletons - 3 tall and 3 short -. One of the taller ones noticed us then the frying pan and narrowed their eye sockets with their eye flaring orange. I squeaked and hid, making Aelli glare at them. The others noticed us then and we got to look at them closer, i'm guessing their males?

The smallest of them group seemed excited to see us with white bones and blue eye lights(?), they wore a blue bandana around their neck which seemed to have a small hole which was close to the center, he wore gloves and boots which matched his bandana colour with a gray sleeveless shirt over what seemed to be a white t-shirt with gray shoulder pads which had a blue outlining and a pair of faded blue pants.

The second one seemed looked similar except with a few obvious differences. This one had a sharp, golden tooth and a glowing red eye. He wore a black winter styled jacket with a fluffy hood and what seemed to be a hoodie above a red sweater with black pants with a yellow stripe on each side and a pair of black socks with red trainers.

The final of the short 3 seemed more... Laid-back? He looked similar to the other two with a dimpled smile and 2 white eyelights, he wore a unzipped blue hoodie above a white t-shirt with black shorts and a white stripe on either side with white socks and a pair of... Pink slippers?

"Slippers?" I questioned, drawing everyone's attention and making Aellin facepalm while the laid-back skele chuckled "their comfy. You should try 'em." "No thank you, i'll take your word for it." I politely declined... Only to get pulled into a hug.

Aellin turned in panic but relaxed almost instantly, the person holding me was a tall skeleton, he seemed really adorable and harmless and was holding me in his arms as kinda a hug..? "I HAVE CAPTURED A HUMAN!" **"NO FAIR PAPYRUS, I WAS GOING TO CAPTURE THAT ONE!"** Yelled the smallest out of everyone, even me!

The skeleton holding me captive had a big, toothy grin with his eyes looking like vertical slits and he ha pseudo-brows, i think. He was wearing a white chest plate which had a gold trim and a small symbol on it with orange gloves which also had a gold trim, blue briefs with a gold belt and orange-red knee-high boots with the same coloured cape.

 **\- Guaridan's P.O.V -**

 **"Heh."** Chuckled a different voice, it drew my attention away from the skeleton holding Caelia, i noticed 2 more tall skeletons who looked similar to the one holding Cae.

One seemed almost as edgy as the smaller red-eyed skeleton. This one had red eyes and sharp teeth, i noticed he had a scar which ran through his right eye. He wore a black chest plate with a faded red outline and same coloured symbol, the shoulder pads were broad and spiked which alarmed me a little, until i noticed the rest of his outfit which was a pair of black pants which seemed tight with a red belt, red gloves and a red scarf which seemed more like a cape.

The other looked more chill and had a more simple apperance which consisted of a red-orange coloured sweater styled hoodie with brown shorts and orange trainers. That's when i noticed he was smoking. I put the pan down and walked over, slapping it out of his mouth and getting everyone's attention.

"You may be a skeleton, but the smoke could affect Cae, so no smoking!" I ended up scolding him and making Caelia sweatdrop "Aelli, i'm fine... Let's sort out our guests." "Fine, fine... Follow me."

We went into the front room and Caelia explained the situation to them as Ink and Error came down to see what the commotion was. They were tense around Error but all were fine with staying here. We just had one problem...

"Your all called Papyrus and Sans?" I deadpanned, looking at them and recieving nods in return. The innocent Papyrus was still holding my sister hostage in a hug, let's just say; This got more confusing. Luckily for me, being the creative one out of us both, Caelia had an idea.

We all turned to her as she began speaking "we could give them nicknames. Ink and Error already have some, so... Classic?" She pointed to the laid-back Sans and recieved a nod, then pointed at the small edgy one and the cheerful one "you both can be Blueberry and Red." " **MWEHEHE, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS APPROVES!"** _**"Heh. Sure, why not?"**_ Shrugged Red.

I turned to the Papyruses, time for me to step in... Here we go uncreativeness! "you can stay as Papyrus as your from the same place as Classic." "NYEHEHE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AGREE!" I felt my heart melt at that single moment.

Classic noticed and chuckled with a smirk while i shook it off and faced the other two "you wear orange a lot so... Carrot? And for you, Mr. TallandEdgy; Edge." Carrot gave a thumbs up, while Edge glared harshly **"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, PATHETIC HUMAN?"** "Edge and i will get the frying pan!"

We ended up glaring at each other which was the beginning of a silent, unspoken war between us. Caelia stepped in - after getting out of Papyruses' grasp - and led them all to their new rooms.

Once they were gone, i sighed and walked towards the basement, where my workshop was. I sat down on a stool and took my off, looking at it silently _"... I wish you were still here, Rosangel."_ I thought to myself, before shaking it off and putting the necklace into a nearby box, hesitantly. I hate taking it off, but i have to for my job.

I picked up googles and slipped them on, along with a pair of leather gloves and grabbed a blow torch and a blueprint, ready to start inventing.

 _ **It might be a bit too late to say it but... I am Aellin Guardian and this is My Adventure.**_

 _ **~~~~~~ This story is brought to you by no-one 'cause Classic is lazy ~~~~~~**_

 _Dream: Chpater 2 is finished!_

 **Guardian: Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry if it sems a big rushed, everyone. If you liked it please let us know and...**

 _ **Who would you guys like to see appear next?**_ _ **We'd love to hear what your suggestions for the next characters are.**_

 _Dream: Thank you for reading this and for being patient for so long_

 **Guardian: Yup, we'll see you all next time; Bye!**

 ** _\- The Star Sanses_**


End file.
